Hiroto's Love Time
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Hiroto, seorang bos yang pintar, ganteng, ramah, dan murah senyum, ternyata punya kebiasaan yang amat alay dan sangat memalukan kalau dilihat banyak orang... apaan, ya? Alay!Hiroto, Lebay!Hiroto, Kampungan!Hiroto, HiroKaze feat Fudou. For Er-chan. RnR please..


Kira Hiroto adalah seorang bos.

Ia pintar, tampan, disukai banyak orang, murah senyum, dan ramah.

Ia berdedikasi. Di usianya yang memasuki pertengahan kepala dua tidak membuatnya tampak demikian muda untuk menjadi seorang bos. Nyatanya, dengan berani ia menyatakan dan membuktikan ke seluruh Jepang bahwa dirinya adalah bos yang kompeten.

Kira Financial Group adalah nama perusahaan yang ia asuh. Bersama Midorikawa, asisten, sekretaris pribadi, tangan kanan, sekaligus adik angkatnya, ia berhasil membawa nama keluarga Kira menjadi salah satu nama terpandang di dunia.

"Aaa, Hiroto-san, ini laporan perkiraan pengambilan keuntungan untuk produk baru yang akan kita luncurkan bulan depan. Silakan," seorang bawahan menyerahkan sebuah map pada Hiroto. Dengan segera sang bos membuka dan membaca laporan tersebut, namun—

"Ini terlalu banyak. Keuntungan yang kita ambil terlalu besar kalau kita pasang harga segini. Kalau harga terlalu mahal, berangsur-angsur orang tidak mau membeli pada kita lagi. Kita harus mencontek negeri seberang dalam berbisnis. Ubah lagi," komentar Hiroto tanpa basa-basi. Sang bawahan yang memberikan laporan tidak merasa tersinggung, malah ia kagum dengan kemampuan Hiroto yang cepat dan akurat.

Bahkan Midorikawa—yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di samping Hiroto dengan setia—tidak sempat mengkalkulasikan berapa keuntungan yang akan diperoleh dari laporan tadi.

Iya, Hiroto itu memang luar biasa.

Tapi, ia punya kelemahan. Kelemahan yang sudah jadi kebiasaan dan luar biasa memalukan kalau dilihat orang.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hiroto's Love Time**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Alay!Hiroto, Lebay!Hiroto, Kampungan!Hiroto, Mesum!Hiroto, sedikit crossover dari fandom sebelah dan fandom samping, alat-alat hasil minjem dan bekas pakai, hati-hati dengan serangan gunting (?)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

* * *

"Aku pulang~" sebuah suara merdu namun alay menyeruak di sebuah kamar apartemen. Tersebutlah sang pemilik, Kira Hiroto, tengah membuka pintu sembari membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah yang sangat ampun banyaknya. Mata hijaunya celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Satu sosok terjangkau dalam pandangan, Hiroto seketika menghambur merentangkan tangan untuk bisa segera memeluk sang sosok. "Ichi-chan~ aku pulang, My Sweet Darl—"

BUAK!

"—ing..."

"UWAA! Kau tidak apa-apa, Hiroto? Kukira maling! Maafkan aku!" teriak sang sosok yang—tadinya—akan dipeluk oleh Hiroto. Pelukan tersebut tidak jadi karena tepat sebelum kedua tangan sang bos perusahaan Kira itu merengkuh tubuhnya, pria merah malang itu sudah tersungkur duluan karena tonjokan maut dari sang istri.

Hiroto bangkit dengan susah payah sembari memegangi kepalanya yang pusing luar biasa. Matanya berkunang-kunang, bahkan ia bisa melihat ada kepala istrinya yang imut berputar-putar di sekitar kepalanya.

Sang istri, bernama perjaka Kazemaru Ichirouta, dan sekarang tidak perjaka lagi karena sudah menikah dan 'ehem-ehem' sama seorang bos yang pintar namun alay bernama Hiroto, kini sudah berganti nama mengikuti nama suaminya. Otomatis nama belakangnya tersemit kata 'Kira'. Dalam sekejap ia jadi miliuner hanya dengan menerima lamaran dari bos lebay.

Baiklah, kini mata Hiroto sudah tidak lagi berbintang-bintang, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sekarang. Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat ini adalah wajah istri imutnya yang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan khawatir. 'Imutnya~ kerjain dikit, ah,' batin Hiroto nista.

Hal kedua yang Hiroto lakukan, setelah yang pertama berniat memeluk Ichi-chan-nya yang imut adalah, memegangi kembali kepalanya. "Aduh, Ichi-chan, sakit~ Kayaknya gegar otak deh," kata Hiroto alay bin lebay. Padahal yang ditonjok mukanya kenapa kepalanya yang gegar otak coba? "Kamu nonjoknya kuat banget, sih, aku kepentok lantai tadi~" kasian, deh, lo.

Yang tadinya Ichirouta mau bilang, 'Kan yang kutonjok mukamu, kenapa kepalamu yang gegar otak?' ternyata ga jadi karena suaminya ini liciknya kebangetan. Sengaja bilang begitu biar bisa liat muka Ichi yang imut-imut dari dekat.

Ichi emang ga bego, tapi ternyata dia lumayan oon. Karena perkataan sang suami, dan wajah menyedihkan Hiroto yang amit-amit, ia jadi percaya kalau Hiroto itu emang lagi kesakitan. Lantas, si cantik Ichi berniat membantu Hiroto berdiri dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang suami—

"Hehe, ketangkep~"

—yang dibalas dengan pelukan maut lovey-dovey. Dasar suami ga tau diri, bukannya terima kasih dibantuin berdiri malah ambil kesempatan grepe-grepe. Air susu dibales air tuba itu mah!

"Lepasin, Hiroto," Ichi menggerutu sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hiroto. Namun bukannya melepas, pria merah itu malah semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di tubuh ramping Ichi. Plis, deh, apakah ini gara-gara si mata hijau adalah mantan pemain sepak bola, makanya kekuatannya bisa mengalahkan Ichi begini?

Eh, tapi Ichi kan juga mantan pemain sepak bola. Sebelum menikah dengan Hiroto ia bahkan sempat masuk tim nasional. 'Kenapa aku bisa kalah tenaga sama bos yang kerjaannya cuma duduk di kursi putar ini, sih?' Ichi berteriak dalam hati dengan frustasi. Cup, cup, anak sabar disayang pacar.

"Hei, hei, Ichi-chan~" panggil Hiroto manja. Pipinya dengan sengaja ia elus-elus di pipi sang istri, membuat Ichi berteriak seperti "GYAAA! Minggir, dasar mesum!" atau "Menyingkir dariku atau kuhantam kepalamu dengan sapu!" yang tentu saja tidak akan berhasil karena Hiroto tahan banting.

Aaahh, demi cinta. Seorang bos perusahaan besar pun rela mengganti image-nya menjadi anak alay. Hanya di hadapan istri tercinta. Betapa romantisnya.

Hiroto menggerakkan kepalanya, istrinya itu hanya diam dan tidak lagi membalas dengan kata-kata kejam. Wangi rambut Hiroto membuatnya lupa daratan dan kini mata hijau itu menenggelamkannya ke lautan. Bahkan kini wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan rambut merah Hiroto yang bersinar layaknya kebakaran hutan.

Hmph, sejak kapan bahasanya jadi puitis begini? Dan apa-apaan kalimat terakhir itu?

"Are? Wajahmu kok merah, Ichi-chan sayang? Aku tahu, kamu pasti kagum sama kegantenganku, ya?" kata Hiroto lebay, narsis, ge er, dan sok tahu. Meskipun dia memang benar, sih. Tapi seenggaknya sebagai suami yang baik, ga usah umbar-umbar kegantengan, deh. Menjijikkan tau. Hiroto jadi kelihatan kayak om-om mesum kalau lagi di depan istrinya.

Dengan tsundere-nya—yang diperkirakan ketularan makhluk ijo brokoli berkacamata maniak horoskop dari fandom sebelah—Ichi memalingkan muka merahnya. Refleks karena kekuatan cinta, Hiroto memeluk Ichi seerat yang ia bisa, gemes, sih. Jarang-jarang ia bisa memeluk istri terimut sedunianya ini kalau sedang tsundere-tsundere-nya. Biasanya paling kena tonfa bekal minjem sama ketua kedisiplinan sebuah SMP dari fandom samping, atau bola basket hasil minjem juga dari klub basket fandom sebelah, atau bola sepak bekas pakai kaki Gouenji.

Intinya, koleksi persenjataan Ichi itu lengkap, Bro. Tapi sayang, semua hasil minjem. Kalo udah berhasil membuat warna muka Hiroto jadi sama kayak rambut Tsurugi, bakalan dikembaliin. Abis pinjem kembaliin, Bro.

Hiroto emang lebay, tapi itu waktu Ichi ada. Kalau Ichi ga ada, dia lebih lebay lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ada dua kebiasaan Hiroto sewaktu sedang berada di kantornya.

Pertama, ia sering keluar dari ruangannya, dan berkeliling ke setiap ruangan untuk memeriksa pekerjaan para bawahannya. Bukan, ia bukan memeriksa apakah ada yang mengobrol atau sebagainya—yeaa, ia bahkan ikut mengobrol kalau topik yang sedang dibicarakan membuatnya tertarik—ia hanya ingin mendekatkan diri dengan para bawahan. Oh, sungguh atasan yang mulia.

Hal inilah yang membuat laporan-laporan dari bawahannya jarang masuk ke ruangannnya. Kebanyakan ia jemput langsung ke meja pekerjanya, yang kemudian akan membawa ia dan bawahannya itu ke obrolan-obrolan ringan.

"Hiroto, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kazemaru? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Hiroto tentu saja kenal dengan suara ini, Fudou Akio. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu mereka sama-sama bermain di tim nasional Jepang, meski Fudou lebih sering berada di bangku cadangan. Fudou kembali terpilih bermain di tim nasional Under 23 bersama Kazemaru, sebelum pria cantik itu dipinang Hiroto.

Sebagai teman lama—dan Kazemaru cukup dekat dengan Fudou di tim U-23, membuat Hiroto ikut dekat dengannya—Hiroto menyambut Fudou dan membawanya mengobrol. "Ah, Fudou-kun. Ichi-chan? Dia baik, dan dia selalu membuatku jatuh cinta setiap hari~" serius, kalau bukan karena Fudou ada keperluan di sini selain menanyakan Kazemaru, ia tidak akan mau bertanya pada pria alay itu.

Ketahuan kalau Fudou cuma basa-basi doang. Dasar basi.

Seorang bawahan mendekati mereka, dan menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Hiroto, seperti yang selalu dilakukan apabila ada berkas penting yang datang. "Hiroto-san, ini proposal aliansinya. Silakan diperiksa dulu," kemudian berlalu setelah mendengar terima kasih dari Hiroto ditambah senyum gantengnya.

Membuat Fudou menjengit jijik melihatnya. 'Sok ganteng banget, sih lo, Hir,' Fudou membatin. Ga kejam karena emang itu kenyataan. Fakta sedang berbicara, Bro.

Mata Hiroto menjelajahi isi proposal tersebut, lalu tersenyum dengan—sok—ganteng. "Kerjamu bagus, aku akan minta Midorikawa untuk membawanya kepada aliansi kita. Silakan bekerja kembali," kata Hiroto kalem. Sebenarnya mau mengusir, tapi tak tega. Dia kan harus menjaga image sebagai bos yang baik gitu loh.

Hiroto kembali ke mejanya. Ah, lupa bilang. Sebenarnya Hiroto punya meja khusus di setiap ruangan. Meja tempatnya istirahat setelah lelah berkeliling memeriksa keadaan kantor, dia memang siap sedia. Walaupun sebenarnya yang menyiapkan itu semua adalah Midorikawa, Hiroto mana mau menyiapkan sendiri, dia tinggal memakai saja. Dasar bos males.

Sejurus kemudian, Hiroto dan Fudou asik mengobrol. Membuat pria berambut cokelat yang menjadi tamunya itu melupakan keperluannya untuk datang, membantu mencarikan pekerjaan. Lho, umur segini masih pengangguran, ya? Ah, tenang, ia hanya cari sambilan selain main sepak bola profesional, kok.

"Pokoknya, Ichi-chan itu sekarang—"

—_pip pip pip_

Hiroto dan Fudou menoleh. Mata kontras mereka menghadap pada jam alarm berbentuk burung hantu imut warna biru yang berdiri dengan cantik di atas meja Hiroto.

Hiroto kembali tersenyum ganteng. "Maaf, ya, Fudou-kun. Ini sudah jam empat, dan jam empat adalah waktu istirahatku. Jadi kuharap pembicaraan kita bisa berlanjut setelah lima belas menit, jika kau mau menunggu," ucapnya gampang. Segampang Fudou yang dengan gampangnya memasang tampang bloon sembari menaikkan satu alis.

Sang bos perusahaan yang ganteng itu meninggalkan Fudou untuk mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan kopi hitam penuh-penuh. Ia kemudian duduk di kursinya lagi, membuka laci, dan mengeluarkan beberapa foto.

Tak lama kemudian, Fudou menggosok matanya.

Hiroto, iya, Hiroto itu. Tapi, tidak mungkin. Tapi, ini memang Hiroto. Terus, kenapa dia—

—mencium foto di tangannya itu seperti orang gila?

"Ichi-chan, I love you, My Sweet Darling~" kemudian menciumi foto lagi. Fudou mencoba mengintip, ah, itu foto Kazemaru, dengan pose cemberut dan wajah memerah plus apron, pantas saja Hiroto begitu terlihat bahagia. "I love you, Sayang~" lalu sang bos mengelus-elus foto itu dengan pipinya.

Alay sekali.

Teman lama Hiroto itu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Terlintas dalam pandangannya para bawahan Hiroto tertawa cekikikan, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik, pastilah tentang bos mereka. Fudou tidak bisa bilang mereka salah, karena di saat ini, ia hanya melihat seorang pria berambut merah yang alay minta ampun dengan muka yang minta ditonjok, bukannya seorang bos berwibawa yang ganteng dan pintar.

Ah, bukan berarti Hiroto itu emang ganteng. Hanya saja, menurut sebagian orang dia memang ganteng.

Inilah kebiasaan kedua Hiroto. Dia memiliki jam bebas bersama foto Kazemaru ketika yang bersangkutan tidak sedang bersamanya. Lumayan, kan, meskipun hanya foto, tapi keuntungannya ia tidak kena tonjok dan tidak punya bekas lebam di pipi kalau menciumi wajah cantik itu sembarangan.

* * *

—**saya nyatakan fic ini end dengan gajenya—**

* * *

A/N:

Hyaaa, udah lama ga nulis di fandom ini. Apa kabar, semuanya~~? Kangen saya? /pasti enggak lah/

Fic nista ini saya berikan untuk **Kyoko Er-chan**, adik manis saya yang pernah merequest untuk membuat fic HiroKaze. Maaf kalau gaje dan nista, humornya garing pula. Maklum lah, Ratu Kacang gitu loh~ /plak

Ide ceritanya terinspirasi dari sebuah adegan dalam manga satu chapter karya Minami Haruka, yang judulnya Dannasama to... lupa /plak

Pokoknya, di sana ada adegan si seme punya semacam 'coffee break time' setiap jam tiga sore, di waktu itu dia menciumin foto ukenya dengan gaje dan alay. Dan itu manga yaoi R18 lho /ga nanya deh

Kenapa saya pilih jam empat? Karena saya suka angka empat #ga penting

Semua kata asing di sini sengaja ga saya italic, karena saya males *disambit

Review?


End file.
